1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of apparel of the type designed to be worn primarily in surrounding relation to the head of the wearer and further structured so as to offer shade to the face or other portion of the head through provision of a visor structure wherein the entire article is capable of being washed and the visor portion is capable of being displaced out of forward extension from the support band so as to change the overall configuration of the article of apparel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Articles of apparel specifically designed to be worn on or about the head and broadly classified as head gear have been popular for numerous years in all cultures and environments. In modern times certain head gear has been specifically designed for certain application. Such head gear is commonly worn for protection both from the cold and sun, first in offering warmth in covering major portions of the head and second in offering shade from the sometimes damaging rays of the sun.
Since modern society has increasing amounts of leisure time in which to follow activities not specifically related to work, a greater portion of this leisure time is spent outdoors. Accordingly various recreational activities are made easier and/or more comfortable through the use of various types of head gear which are specifically designed to accomplish specific function such as providing shade, absorbing perspiration, and/or generally increasing the cooling effect by blocking the head from direct exposure to the sun.
Accordingly, the use of sun visors and/or perspiration or "sweat" bands are now in substantial demand to the consuming public. Generally, such head gear is normally designed to include a permanently attached visor portion secured in nonremovable fashion to some type of support structure which mounts or secures the head gear to the head of the wearer. Alternately numerous types of sweat bands are available on the market which generally do not offer shade to portions of the head. These sweat bands are generally made from a moisture absorbent material and fit snuggly about the head so as to hold down portions of the hair as well as preventing perspiration passing from the forehead into the eyes or lower portions of the face of the wearer.
While prior art bands are commonly made of cloth like material and readily capable of being washed, numerous types of visor type head gear are not capable of such washing. In addition head gear, when exposed to the outdoors is generally subjected to somewhat harsh environment both from the standpoint of absorbing perspiration from the head wearer and being exposed to the elements. Accordingly, such visor structure frequently become soiled and cleaning of these visor structures in an effective manner becomes a problem.
It is readily apparent that there are certain activities and/or applications where head gear should be somewhat more versatile than numerous articles presently available to the consuming public. Such versatility should include the provision of removing the visor portion and disposition of this portion in some location capable of altering the overall configuration of the article of apparel from a visor type head gear to a head band or sweat band. Also the structure of the preferred head gear should be capable of being washed and reused without altering, in a harmful fashion, the overall appearance or structure of the head gear after such washing.
Finally, such an article of apparel or head gear should be structured so as to maintain a substantially long operable life and should be available to the general public at a reasonable price while at the same time incorporating all of the desired features not normally present in many of the articles now presently commercially available.